Venous, arterial, and body fluid catheters are commonly used by physicians. For example, such catheters may be used to gain access to the vascular system for dialysis, for introducing pharmaceutical agents, for nutrition or fluids, for hemodynamic monitoring, and for blood draws. Alternatively, catheters can be used for drainage of fluid collections and to treat infection. Following introduction into the patient, the catheter is typically secured to the patient using a tape patch or by suturing an attached hub to the skin. Some catheters may be delivered to a particular site in the body and remain in position for an extended period of time. For example, chronic dialysis patients may have a dialysis catheter arranged in a blood vessel for weeks or months at a time.